T U V W X Y Z
by Starry's Light
Summary: Seven different pokemon islands upon the world, each connected by the whisper of magic and given a small description to start off. Also, if anyone would like to use one of these bases to make their own pokemon story, you can PM me about it.
**This is just some categorized document made to contain some ideas for mostly pokemon stories. If for some reason you want to use one of the islands in a pokemon story, or some other story, you can go on ahead and contact me please (but I'd appreciate it if you told me and mentioned me? Also I'd like to read it, haha, but you can post it if you want)**

 **Note: those** underlined **have been used in my stories. Those with * this little buddy have at the least been based off one other pokemon story.**

T: Truught

A large swamp of single island dominated either by frost or warmth, Truught is made up of complicated magics that drive into not the landscape but of specific pokemon, taking on a specific two forms: the Bittercold or the Sweethot. Whomever is in host of this matter is holding of it throughout their entire lifespan, which will last for as long as the other does not kill the one: for the only way they can die is if one uses their magics to end the life of the other, which will ultimately end both lives. Depending on who is in more power of whom they are and what controls them, the world could be bathed in a vast majority of different characteristics. One shown majorly is a frozen landscape sometimes taking over all of Truught, sometimes never even reaching the surface.

A small edge to the "trouble isle" is forever implanted by a small, somewhat-dreary village called Post Town reared by a small plot of land named Paradise. Everything else of this small world is subject to change. Characters can be frequently swapped of an entire personality when the tenses become incredibly weighted and the Bittercold and Sweethot—always destined to meet at some point—do.

The current Bittercold is Tim, a dark-furred timburr; the current Sweethot is Llana, a light-hued snivy. The Bittercold realized his identity at a young age and therefore has influence over the vast majority of the world, and his powers have begun to grow from frost, his power strengthening to a terrifying level that has only just begun to creep sanity into his mind via Llana and make him realize the monster he had become, forcing Llana onto the lighter side of things: having been sheltered by a fluffy one and her uncle for so long that time seemed to stop for a long time betwixt them, she has no clue what she should be doing. Tim and Llana's fates have collided, and now that their increasingly different set of traits have tangled—Llana so weak and Tim so strong she cannot even mark him with hers—their world has begun to literally char beneath them.

U: Uytee

Flowers and nature meet the eye when one enters the land of Uytee, where magic and power resonates within the plants themselves. Mystery Dungeons can be accessed via the variety of flowers to trees, where life takes upon a new kind of breath within. The skies are clear and resonating almost to-sing with the buzz, and plant life stretches for the world above almost as if to contain. Landscape is what holds the magic in Uytee, and although not all of it upholsters the power to manifest and use, it sits there, everywhere. Residents are impeccably carefree, only in the need to worry when their world begins to overhang and become drunken on the power, only to lose its grip and touch and eat and take in all that it can, to the point of pokemon turning to nothing but rocks or sprouts and they lose all collection of the world in on its own.

V: Venturus

Lively a companion to the outside window reaching out to a whole new adventure—as where its name comes from, Venturous is filled with the plight of going out on one's own epic conquest to see where it can take them and what kind of fate they are destined to hold, and find their placement in the eternal spring of destiny. Once they have found their place, the magic of the stars and of hope in one's dreams can lead souls into all they have ever wanted, do they come that far. Those who do not reach their plights lose their flesh and migrate into the stars, where they become all that other adventurers wish for to achieve and become. The only problem is that destinies have started to see a pattern of being stolen and tampered before the chosen ones' very own eyes as venturous meets vengeance and all is lost to a new sort of chaos.

*Based off Kazoot's A Test of Fate and Flames of Despair.

W: Warldo

Warldo is the artificial older sibling in comparison to the other isles. A split of archipelago, tubes and turrets and all sorts of infrastructure have claimed all magic to be used in new sorts of ways each of the other islands have no access to, mainly because this is the only island human beings stake claim to. Because Mystery Dungeons are now used as all sorts of schools or shopping malls or all other sorts of communities, magic is instead fed into every single heart where it goes, and each character is mostly left on its own to face the world and what it might have to offer. Unfortunately, this will reveal and pulsate the true cruelty of human nature, as pokemon fight pokemon and battles eke out in a mess of corpse and blood: true, filthy danger buzzes within the masses, a sort of danger that magic has no gentle touch upon, has no way to take up, and its fantasy of ways is lost to the rest of the people within.

*Based off Shadow Snivy's Thunder and Ice.

X: Xendrandentus

Known for having a long, five-syllable name (Ecks-en-dran-den-tuss), Xendrandentus is home to all sorts of freaky folks. Pokemon vary from soul to soul especially, and hold actual account of the sort of supernatural expected to read in books. Orcs, wizards, gnomes and fairies live inside of these creatures, and not in any choice of species or staking any specific claims at all. Few are uncorrupted by its pristine or possibly evil marks, and those few are usually killed early to birth as their primitive ways are not meant to survive this stranger sort. Some do, though, only understanding in life how incredibly impossible it is to stay alive. Magic lives in the breath of the enchanters, the wings of the fairies, the flourishes of the regal, and the ugliness in the trolls, so that those unmarked are tossed into a complete strangeness they were not ready for. As it turns out, only they have the power to stop creatures of otherworldly existence from taking these creatures and grinding their corpses into words used to entertain foul beings, kept like monsters in cages to keep the blight grinning feebly.

Y: Yoctta

Here is where the pokemon have begun to rebuild, to attempt to start a reformation that will transform them into a beauty never seen before—a reincarnation meant to re-hatch all again. Magic twists and strings along the fates of life in the attempt to crown certain pokemon the power to discover this change, but all the odds are against them and easily take them down, creating another island to isolate them from the mainland of Yoctta. Hopes and dreams vanish quickly here, and as those crammed into one island die out, the mainland swoons. It's a simple, trance-like pattern that continues and continues as the world ages on, but it leaves Yoctta into a shamefully large gap where the realization occurs that nothing is growing, nothing is getting better, and the world is aging because of it, beginning to lose its life and fall apart. Unless these threatened changes begin to unravel, Yoctta may just fade away from all existence, only remembered by the ladies of old who still whisper its originality that it had once held pure and true... Perhaps Yoctta will never regain its former glory.

Z: Zundentun

Fetching green gears that control all— _all—_ time are etched into the creation of this island, connecting six different time gears hidden in six Mystery Dungeons to the middle of the island, their central spire point, where a tower lays, written on it in ancient tome the ways to revive time, just in case the gears grow old, no one looks out for them, and they begin to die—or are perhaps broken or lost from their original state or placement. Welp, as it figures, it's gotten to a point. Almost all of the world, as it's all filled by the time gears, is fuzed with magic, all but one single point: and guess what, that's where all the pokemon live now. It's fuzzy on the means of _how_ , but most have forgotten the beauties of Mystery Dungeons and magic and everyone finds it filthy and creepy and get-it-away-good-bye. Because of this, the future experiences something never met prior in the world: dark-type creatures which turn the world, the entire world, still. So in an effort to jolt the present into changing the future, as that is something only it can do, two pokemon are sent to said present in an attempt to clean the six time gears and keep them safe from the darkness which beckons.

A single, skinny munchlax with no self-esteem is somehow tossed into the center of it, not as a hero but almost like a messenger, with friends who actually believe in the magic assisting him and those from the future ready to save the world from the devastation it will _all_ face if the time gears are not restored. Munchie and his new, strange, deaf and cuss-spewing friend Ashley, quite the salty chimchar, must attempt to unite those who believe in the magic all around them and find the time gears and protect them from that darkness which beckons and annihilate its attempts to stop the present from saving the future.


End file.
